Cousin Of Mine
by XxYourYaoiGirlxX
Summary: We all know that Ritsu loves Takano, and we all know that he's just in denial. But, when Onodera's cousin comes to Japan, will Ritsu be pressured into revealing his feelings? (Rated T because, come on, its freaking YAOI! BoyXBoy! FUCKING HOMOSEXUALITY!)
1. A Call From My Cousin

**_Chapter One _**

**_A Call From My Cousin_**

* * *

**_Note: This is the result of a serious illness. A.k.a DWTGTSTS (Don't Want To Go To Scool Tomorrow Syndrome) _**

**_This is my first actual story and it was suppose to be a One-shot for SMY (So Much Yaoi) but, I had to many ideas for it to be just a one shot, so, YOU GUYS GET A FREE STORY! (...not that you would have paid anyway...) _**

**_ON TO THE STORY! _**

* * *

Ritsu sighed in relief as he finished with his manuscript. This whole day had seemed to be going so...weirdly.

First off, the crazy way that the printer had just decided to stop working, and also the way that it was much easier to ignore Takano today, it was like the taller male wasn't even paying attention to Ritsu.

Grabbing his coat and bag, Onodera made sure he had left the manuscript on Kisa's desk so he could take care of the rest. He was too tired to handle with it right now.

As he walked out of the work building, his phone rang. A personal call.

"Oh, if it isn't mother!" he said in an angelic way.

He immediately hung up.

Chuckling to himself, he put his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the next call as well.

"I guess Takano-san is right." Ritsu sighed, "I really am an ass."

He looked up at the sky, noticing all the stars. It was actually really...

"Beautiful." he sighed. "I wish Takano was with me right-"

He froze, his eyes wide and hit himself on the head.

"GAH!" he gasped. "What the hell?! I was NOT just about to think that!"

Blushing profusely, he looked around to make sure no one had heard. Sighing in relief, he continued his walk to home.

As he saw his home building getting closer, he heard his phone ring.

He knew his mother wasn't going to give up until he answered, so, he picked.

"Hello?" he said grimly.

"Well, cousin, you sound happy today!" a hyper, giggling voice laughed.

"Wha...Luke?!" Onodera gasped, shocked.

"SUP, my cousin?" the voice giggled.

Luke's actually name was Lukiko. He was the bisexual cousin of his family.

"Did you get your mom's phone call?" Luke asked.

"Oh, um, n-no. I was uh, busy with work..." Ritsu lied.

"Okay, seriously, I have got to give you some tips on how to lie." Luke sighed. "Plus, unless you work at the strip club, I know you got time for your f-ing mother."

"Enough already." Onodera growled. "Why are you calling?"

"Well, if you had bothered to pick up when your mother had called, you would have known." Luke sighed. "I'm coming over for a few weeks, I'm moving to Kyoto and need to get everything sorted out, so, your mother suggested I stay with you until everything is good for me to actually go to Kyoto."

"Really?" Ritsu smiled. "I haven't seen you in ages, this is fine! Not really happy that my mother suggested me before she asked me but this is just fine! How long until you get here?"

"I'm actually at the airport, my flight is delayed for two hours, I'm going to get there at around six in the morning tomorrow." Luke explained. "I can hail a taxi at the airport, all I need to know is your home adress."

"Oh, of course!"

After Ritsu was done explaining the details, he began to ask some questions.

"So, why are you moving to Kyoto?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh, I've been hired at a publishing company. Seems as though my work has caught their eye." Luke paused. "But, I'm pretty sure they'll be rather disappointed in my work."

"Nonsense, you're a wonderful writer!" Ritsu protested. "Stop being so modest!"

"It's not modesty when it's true." Lukiko sighed. "I mean, when they check my background, how are they going to react when they figure out I used to work as a half-time male stripper?!"

"Ichiro Lukiko!" Ritsu hissed. "Don't you dare bring that up again! It was only because you had to pay off a debt to the owner."

"Ritsu, just forget I brought it up." Luke sighed.

"Also, who's your latest boyfriend?" Ritsu teased.

"I don't have one but there was this nice guy that I met at the cafe!" Luke giggled.

"Is he cute?" Ritsu teased.

"Well, he's right in between CUTE and HOT." Luke giggled.

Ritsu thought he had heard someone open a door behind him, but he ignored it.

"It's no wonder all the boys fall for you," Ritsu laughed. "You're basically the baby face of the family!"

"I look just like you!"

"No you don't!"

"I do! I just have a rounder face with blue eyes and black hair!"

Ritsu chuckled, listening to Luke giggle.

"Okay, so what's his name?"

"Kiraku..." Luke swooned. "His name sends shivers up my spine."

"Please don't do that, you're in a public place, remember?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

"Meh, I've done a lot of things in public." Ritsu could hear Luke shrugging. "Did you know that gropping your ex-boyfriend in Florida is illegal?"

"You were probably doing more that gropping him." Ritsu chuckled, unaware that there was someone behind him.

"Hey, he slipped his hand into my pants! We were asked to leave the fucking gym!" Luke hissed. "I mean, the guy was all over me! Well, until I teased him and walked away. Ha! It was hilarious!"

"You're quite the charmer," Ritsu rolled his eyes. "All right, is that all you had to say?"

"Oh! One more thing!" Luke said. "I also have a bit of writer's block so I was wondering if you could help me come up with some idea for a story! It's only an idea, not a whole plot, I can go from there."

"Sure, but, you're sleeping on the couch." Ritsu chuckled.

"Hey, SuSu! That's not fair!" Luke huffed. "Fine, but, if my beauty sleep isn't on schedule you're dead meat!"

"Yes, yes, and you can hang my dead body on a tree. Goodbye."

"Bye-bye!"

Ritsu hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket. Humming a tune, he felt happier than he had ever been.

"And who was that?"

Onodera practically jumped, turning around to face the person who had just scared him.

"Oh, Takano-san." he smiled. "You scared me."

"Wow, whoever called you is a miracle worker." Takano smirked. "You're not being a mean jackass anymore."

"Hmph, I can't say the same to you!" Ritsu growled.

"Nevermind." Takano sighed. "It's back."

Takano glanced at Ritsu.

"You still haven't answered, who was that?"

"Oh, it was Lukiko." Ritsu answered. "My cousin."

"Ah, I see." Takano nodded.

Silence began.

Ritsu didn't really mind it, though. He was actually thinking about what he had to organize for his cousin. Luke was a very...creative male. Who tended to fall in love with many men. He rarely feel in love with woman, but insisted that he was bisexual. Ritsu actaully had suggested for him to just come out as gay, but, Luke had refused, saying he still thought girls were hot.

So, Ritsu basically had to make sure that there was no trace of any activity that might trigger Luke's "angry'" side. Luke didn't get angry very much, since he said that anger wasn't very "cute" but, he made an exception when something wasn't exactly to his liking. And, to make things worse, Luke loved Yaoi. He had an account for Tumblr, and basically posted anything he thought was "kawaii". This seemed rather odd for Ritsu, since he knew that Luke had the whole collection of some book series called "Junjou Romantica".

Sighing, Ritsu ran his hand through his hair. He never thought that it would be this hard to plan stuff just for his cousin.

"I wonder if he enjoys reading normal literature..." he muttered under his breathe.

"What?"

Ritsu snapped out of his thoughts. He had completely forgotten that Takano was next to him.

"Wha...oh, sorry!" Ritsu giggled. "I was just thinking out loud!"

Takano was just too surprised at how Ritsu was acting.

"Are you on drugs?" he asked.

"No...why?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

"No particular reason." Takano shrugged.

Ritsu noticed that he had been thinking so hard that he didn't even see that they were already at their home building.

Thinking again, Ritsu wondered what his cousin had been up to for the last few years. He knew that he had been working a bit at a cafe, seeing as he kept seeing him update about it on his Facebook. But, still, he needed to know if he had completely gotten back on his feet since that incident with the bar owner when Luke was a half-time stripper. He probably wasn't completely over it since he had brought it up in their conversation, but, he still needed to know of some of his progress with life.

When he got to his apartment, Ritsu didn't try to rush in as always, he just took his keys out, pushed them in, and opened the door. He didn't even look to see if Takano was following him. Swinging the door shut, he placed all his stuff on the couch, and decided that it was probably the best time to start cleaning.

"Lukiko is coming tomorrow." He yawned. "I can't sleep now, I have to start cleaning!"

_And this is how it all began..._

* * *

**_I...am...fucking...dying..._**

**_Wahhhhhh, I don't want to go to school tomorrow! NOOOOOO!_**

**_*tears of pain* _**

**_Well, remember to check out my Twitter and YouTube, the links are on my profile._**

**_ADIOS MY BANANAS!_**

**_YAOI SALUTE! ;)_**


	2. Arriving With Makeovers

**_Chapter Two _**

**_Arriving With Makeovers_**

* * *

**_Note: Y-E-S! FINALLY! I GOT MY FUCKING STORY UPDATED! O...M...F...G! Okay, so, this was actually really inspired by my BFF who is really hyper, so, I used her personality for Lukiko, and decided to make him a little be...gay, if you know what I mean. Okay, enough of this shit!_**

**_ON TO THY STORY!_**

* * *

Ritsu woke up with a splitting headache, groaning in pain. He had stayed up until three in the morning getting everything cleaned for Luke. He felt sick, but decided to just use this day off. After all, he had his cousin coming, that was a rather good excuse to not go to work for a day, right?

Yawning, he checked the clock next to his bed.

"5:30." It read.

Yawning again, Ritsu stretched, rubbing his stomach.

He suddenly had a feeling of shock run through him. His cousin was coming...why was he still in bed?!

Running to the living room, he looked around for anything that would make Luke even the tiniest bit angry.

He spotted it, a vomit colored jacket that had been given by his mother, Luke absolutely hated that jacket, he just hated it!

Grabbing the hideous green sweater, he threw it into the closet, hiding it under some shoes.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw yet a gazillion more items that would make Luke angry. SPORKS! Oh, gosh, why was this so. Fucking. HARD.

It took half an hour, and gave him another headache, but Ritsu finally managed to get rid of all the sporks. And just in time, too.

"Ritsu, daw~ling!" an elegant voice sang. "Open the door you little whore~!"

Rolling his eyes, he opened the door, almost getting run over by his cousin.

"OMFG, HEY SUSU!" Luke squealed, squeezing him harshly.

"Can't...breathe..." Ritsu gasped.

Luke let go with an apologizing look. He then cleared his throat, and announced into the room,

"I HAVE ARRI~IVED!"

Ritsu shook his head, chuckling at his cousin. He looked up to see his cousin giving a disgusted look.

"Okay, I know your lying is terrible," he held his nose in a mock snobby way. "But, I didn't think it affected your clothing!"

He shook his head in despair.

"Well, I'll just give you a makeover when I have time." he sighed.

"Nice to see you, too." Ritsu hissed.

"EWWW, UN-CUTE FACE! UN-CUTE FACE! MY EYES!" Luke covered his eyes in pain.

"...now I'm starting to remember why my Mother didn't want me to hang around you when I was young." Ritsu sighed.

"Actually, I was a playboy." Luke brought in two suitcases full of clothing and books. "I had too many girls after me, so, your mom didn't want me giving you a bad influence."

"Well, you past some of your likings to me..." Ritsu blushed, remembering Takano.

"Okay, so, what are we doing today?" Luke asked.

"Um, well, I was going to go work, but, I decided to just take the day off so we could spend time together." Ritsu smiled.

"OMG THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING USAMI WOULD SAY!" Luke squealed, again speaking about that 'Junjou Romantica' series. "But, seriously, that's too cliché. I want to meet all of your SEXY co-workers!"

"Trust me, they're not." Ritsu sighed. "Well, at least today's not hell week."

"YAY! Let me take a shower and get changed, LET'S ROCK THAT WORKPLACE!" Luke took one last glance at Ritsu's outfit. "And, please, get the fuck out of that shitty clothing. It's hideous. No wonder no one likes you."

'Damn, I wish you were right.' Ritsu thought, thinking yet again about Takano.

"Actually, you know what?" Luke tapped his chin. "It's...MAKEOVER TIME!"

'Oh, God, anything but pink highlights, anything but pink highlights, anything but-'

* * *

Pink highlights. Fucking. Pink. Highlights.

Ritsu hated himself for this, why had he allowed his bisexual cousin to do his hair anyway?! Honestly.

"Will you stop making that face? You look adorable!" Luke squealed.

"You may think so, but, what is my boss going to say about this?!" Ritsu hissed.

"Okay, it's official, you're an ass SuSu." Luke sighed.

Ritsu with disgust at his clothing. He wore a leather jacket that had a pink shirt under it saying "Kiss Me, I Taste Like Cotton Candy" and pants with spikes on the hem. But, he had successfully convinced Luke that he was not wearing those pink high tops, the fucking things looked girlish.

"OMG, IT'S SO BIG!" Luke squealed as he saw Ritsu's work building. Then, realizing what he said, added, "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

To make matters worse, Luke was bouncing up and down, wearing a bunny eared jacket, the hood on. He also wore pink pants, with the pink high tops that Ritsu had refused to wear.

"Honestly, are you sure you're not a girl?" Ritsu asked as they entered.

"I'm a bisexual boy, in his twenties." Luke giggled, suddenly realizing something. "OMG, WAIT!"

Ritsu stopped, turning back to his cousin.

"What?" he asked.

"Rule number one on being adorable, never, ever, stop smiling!" Luke giggled. "Only stop when someone posses you off, then kick their ass, cut them open with a chainsaw, drain out their blood, eat their heart, and throw their lifeless body off a cliff!"

He giggled once more, skipping ahead of Ritsu.

"Well, that was...interesting." Ritsu shivered, walking over to the elevator Luke was standing next to.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you!" Luke giggled. "Your mother told me that you didn't get into literature, what do you work for?"

"Oh, I, uh, work for..." Ritsu gulped, saying very softly, "Shoujo Manga."

Luke froze, pausing his bouncing.

"Y-you...work for...Sh-Shoujo Manga?!" he squealed.

Ritsu nodded, pressing the elevator button.

When they reached the floor, Luke giggled, skipping out. His blue eyes simmered under the lights of the room.

"YAY! An office!" he squeaked.

Sighing, Ritsu ran his hand through his hair, following the bouncing Luke to his the editing room with his eyes closed.

When he walked in, there was a sudden gasp in the room. Ritsu opened his eyes and noticed everyone looking at him and Luke.

"Close your eyes, smile, and fucking say hi."

Ritsu immediately did what his cousin had said, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Hi." He giggled along with Luke.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Uh, Ritsu, are you...high or something?" Kisa raised an eyebrow.

"Actually he's rather grumpy if you ask me." Luke giggled, sending Ritsu a look that obviously said, 'Just keep fucking smiling'.

"Yeah, and who's fault was it this morning?" Ritsu giggled, actually wanting to strangle his cousin.

Everyone in the office just stared, unable to move.

"...YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Kisa squealed, grabbing Ritsu and swinging him around.

"Whoa!" Ritsu gasped as he was spun around. "Someone...HELP ME!"

Luke giggled as his cousin was spun around.

"Ha! You should have seen him in his high school days! He was so vulnerable, I was surprised that no one wanted to rape him!" he giggled.

Suddenly, a shadow cast over him, and he turned around, looking at a tall raven haired man.

* * *

_** ~Crazy Character Time~**_

_**Happy Lukiko: OMG! I sounded so SMEXY in this!**_

_**Me: Oh, really? HEY SHY LUKIKO!**_

_**Shy Lukiko (From SMY): Y-yes?**_

_**Me: Come over and have fun with Happy Lukiko! **_

_**Happy Lukiko: Ooooh, this'll be fun! *winks and takes him to a bedroom***_

_**Me: Oh, they're really gonna do it...it would be a shame if someone took pictures and posted them on the internet? *camera pops out of nowhere and I creep towards bedroom***_

* * *

_**Haha! Wonder who that shadow belongs to? MWAHAHAHAH! Also, I'm gonna see if i can draw or edit a picture of how Ritsu looks in his makeover form. Okay! Until next time! **_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


	3. You Love Him!

**_Chapter Three _**

**_You Love Him!_**

* * *

**_Note: THIS IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! Seriously, I just love embarrassing Ritsu! It's so funny when he blushes! (Especially when Takano-san~ causing it! KAWAII!) _**

**_Okay! ENOUGH!_**

**_READ THY YAOI STORY THOU YAOI SLAVE!_**

* * *

Luke turned to see a raven haired man who was watching Kisa spin Ritsu around.

"Kisa." he barked. "Get back to work, I don't need you distracting the newbie."

Kisa immediately let go of the very dizzy Ritsu, who almost fell down. As Kisa walked to his desk, Takano walked to his own, ruffling Ritsu's hair on the way.

"Cute hair." he whispered, causing Ritsu to turn a deep shade of crimson.

Luke's eyes widened.

"Relative meeting." he hissed. "NOW."

As Ritsu was rushed to the bathroom, he felt the blush on his face still there.

"Okay. Hold. The. Phone." Luke hissed as the door closed behind them. "Since when did this sexy, hot beast like you?! And, actually, since when did you LIKE GUYS?!"

"He just said I had cute hair!" Ritsu hissed. "Stop jumping to conclusions! H-He doesn't like me!"

Luke raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip.

"How the hell did you even consider that I would believe this shit?!" Luke hissed. "You like him, he likes you, why don't you two just get together and make some sexy time!"

He stopped, realizing something when Ritsu blushed harder at the thought of 'sexy time'.

"Or, is it possible..." Luke continued. "...you guys already do?"

Ritsu turned as red as possible, shaking his head frantically.

"N-NO!" he shrieked. "A-absolutely not! We're just a co-worker and a boss, n-nothing more!"

"Rule number seven about lying," Luke sighed. "If it's about something embarrassing, don't blush. They immediately know you're lying."

"Well, he's just my boss. I don't l-love him." Ritsu stammered, blushing more.

"SuSu, you're red!" Luke giggled.

"I don't love him!'

"You love him!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"I FUCKING DON'T!"

Luke smiled at his cousin.

"Fine, if you don't want him, can I have him?" he asked.

"NO!" Ritsu shrieked, covering his mouth.

Luke had caught him.

"Aha!" he smirked. "Now, what were you saying about not loving him?"

"I...I.." Ritsu sighed. "I'm going to work."

He walked out of the bathroom, blushing so deeply that he felt like he was about to explode.

"Hey, wait, I want to meet you're sexy co-workers!" Luke cried, speeding after him, the bunny ears on his jacket flying behind him.

* * *

Everyone was a bit confused when Ritsu walked in with a red face, but, they were even more confused when a boy who looked a bit like Ritsu came in bouncing like a rabbit. They had seen him when Ritsu had walked in for work, but, they didn't really know him a lot.

"Uh, who the hell is that?" Kisa asked. "Wait, don't tell me. His cuteness is enough."

Luke giggled adorably.

"Aw, thanks!" he smiled. "I'm actually Ritsu's cousin!"

Evryone gasped. One, who had been drinking water, actaully spit it out onto Ritsu.

He was about to get mad when his cousin shot him a look that said 'Fucking smile and be cute or you'll regret being born'.

Ritsu smiled, giggling as he felt the water trickle down his face.

Everyone gasped once again.

"What...did you do to him?" Hatori gasped.

"Oh, just made him cuter." Luke shrugged. "Not that big of a deal."

"Pretty sure he couldn't get much cuter." Takano smirked.

Ritsu turned bright red, covering his face with a manuscript he was pretending to check.

"Well, my name is Lukiko." Luke smiled. "But just call me Luke."

"Luke, you are a miracle worker." Kisa grinned widely. "You made him so fucking CUTE!"

"See, Ritsu? Under all that grumpy face you actually look cute!" Luke giggled.

Ritsu smiled, shooting him a look that said: 'You better sleep with one eye open tonight...'

"Okay, enough chatter, back to work." Takano ordered. "Ritsu, you can show Lukiko around the building if you want."

"Uh, sure..." Ritsu gulped, giggling again.

The second they were out of hearing, Luke turned to his cousin and squealed.

"OMG, did you SEE that?!" he squeaked. "He just called you CUTE! OMG, I am so using this as a story idea! Think about it! 'The loving relationship between a boss and a co-worker. One thing lead to another, and they were in bed.'"

Luke burst out laughing at Ritsu's red face.

"I told you! Nothing is going on between us!" he hissed.

"Mmm-hmm..." Luke hummed. "Yeah, right, and I'm straight. Look, tell you what, if you look me straight in the eye and tell me without stammering that you don't love him, I will kiss the urinal in the bathroom."

"I don't...love him." Ritsu blushed, feeling the hotness on his cheeks.

"Mmm-hmm..." Luke hummed again. "Look, SuSu, it's okay to like a guy. And, if your mother says anything, just tell me and I'll handle it."

Ritsu, for no reason, nodded.

"Good, now, we have to celebrate your love." Luke said proudly. "What about we go to that place around the corner? Pretty sure I passed it in the morning...what was it called? Naka...Nakano?"

"Nakano Kaku?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the place we took your little sister for her sixth birthday? Yeah, I'm not into unicorns and rainbows right now."

"Oh, no, they rebuilt it. It has an adult section now. You can rent it for up to two days! It's awesome!" Luke gave him a suggestive look. "Plus, there's a private section if you want to get personal with Mr. Hot-Boss over there."

Ritsu turned even more red.

"Hope you enjoyed your tour, thank you for choosing Ritsu airlines. And, as a thank you gift, you get twenty bashes on the head." Ritsu lifted his fist. "I suggest you start running."

Luke turned and ran, with his cousin running after him.

"Hey! If you mess my clothes up, I'll mess your face up!" Luke hissed. "Oh, sorry! Looks like somebody already has!"

"LUKIKO!"

The bisexual boy giggled as he dashed around a corner, sticking his tongue out at his cousin behind him.

* * *

_**-Crazy Character Time- (Giant OOC Warning)**_

_**Me: *sigh* Poor Ritsu...**_

_**Happy Luke: Poor Ritsu?! POOR ME! HE'S GOING TO BASH MY HEAD!**_

_**Ritsu: BITCH, GET BACK HERE AND TALK ABOUT ME AND TAKANO AGAIN! *points gun at Happy Luke***_

_**Happy Luke: AHHHHH BITCH IS GOING TO KILL ME! *runs away***_

_**Ritsu: BITCH GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! *runs after him***_

* * *

**_LOL, Ritsu is just so cute when he's embarrassed! HAHA! Okay, so, the restaurant where his 'love party' or whatever isnt real, just a random name I got from a name generator. So, don't go making reservations at sone SHITTY restaurant that don't exist._**

_**Okay, check out my YouTube and Twitter, links are in my profile. Needs some more homoness? Go check out my WattPad, link is also in my profile!**_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS! **_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


	4. Singing In A Cafe

_**Chapter Four **_

_**Singing In A Cafe**_

* * *

_**Note: Writer's block. SO. MUCH. FUCKING. WRITER'S BLOCK.**_

* * *

"SUSU!"

Ritsu groaned, turning over in bed. He loved his cousin, be really did. But, it was a bit annoying when he was woken up at six in the morning on his day off by the bisexual brat!

"Five more minutes..."

Luke burst through the door, his hands clenched in anger, gritting his teeth, and his left eye twitching.

"No. Get your ass up now, Ritsu, or I swear on my yaoi obsession that you'll have my shoe up it!" he shrieked. "You're being as lazy as hell today, get up and LET'S GO!"

Ritsu just mumbled in his sleep, turning over. Luke frowned, folding his arms.

"Alrighty then." he hissed, stomping over to the kitchen.

Ritsu sighed, pulling the blanket even more around him. It had been cold the night before, and he felt like he was frozen. Yawning, he began to feel the warmth of the blanket.

...and, just as the warmth began, it quickly went away. He felt cold water splash on his bed, covering his body. It was FREEZING!

"COLD. COLD. COLD!" he shrieked as he jumped out of bed, looking at his cousin holding a bucket.

"Well, that woke you up." Luke huffed. "Now, let me try to tell you again,"

He took a deep breathe.

"GO. OUT. AND. FUCKING. SOCIALIZE."

He smiled evilly, twitching a bit.

"Also, I found this in your closet under some shoes."

He dropped a hideous green sweater onto the bed.

"I swear, that bitch you call mom needs to learn where the hell Macy's is located." he growled. "I mean, its bad enough that she's a bit homophobic."

"What. The. Hell." Ritsu shivered, teeth chattering.

"Oh, right." Luke grinned mockingly. "Let's get going."

"I d-don't want to g-go anywhere t-today! It's my d-day off!" Ritsu grunted. "G-gosh I'm c-cold!"

"Well, if you had gotten up, it wouldn't have been so cold!" Luke hissed.

He smirked evilly as he walked out of Ritsu's room.

* * *

Ritsu was dead tired. It was actually even more freezing outside than inside. He felt like a popsicle.

"Okay, so, today, I planned it all out for us!" Luke giggled, wearing the slimmest jacket ever.

"W-why aren't y-you c-cold?" Ritsu shivers.

"Well, I was born in Tokyo, Japan. Moved to California, USA. Then left to North Carolina and then Florida, and finally came back to Japan." he smiled. "I've had to adjust to a lot of climates. This is nothing."

"I h-hate you..." Ritsu teeth chattered.

"Love you, too." Luke giggled. "Okay, so, I know that we should be spending time together and just relaxing, but, I still need your decision for the party."

"Wait, the party?!" Ritsu was suddenly not so cold. "You were serious?!"

"Of course I was!" Luke smiled. "Don't you remember that big party they had for me when I came out of the closet? Well, not entirely, since I turned out bisexual, but, still, I want you to experience the same party for your first boy love!"

"Don't speak so loudly!" Ritsu hissed, blushing. "You don't know if anyone can hear you..."

"Oh, come on." Luke rolled his eyes. "You two are eventually going to get together, have sexy time, get married, and everyone is going to talk about it."

"...I hate you even more..."

* * *

"And I... will always love you~!"

Ristu hadn't always been jealous, maybe sometimes, but not over reasons like this. And, it wasn't exactly jealousy. It was proud jealousy. His cousin had a very beautiful voice, one that was perfect for singing. He had never been a big fan of music, but, he enjoyed it.

Suddenly, a familiar up beat song began to play throughout the cafe they were in. Luke gave Ritsu a meaningful grin.

"Can't count the years on one hand!" he sang.

"That we've been together!" Ritsu sang along.

"I need the other one to hold you!"

"Make you feel, make you feel better!"

"It's not a walk in the park!"

"To love each other!"

"But when our fingers interlock!"

"Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it!"

"'Cause after all this time I'm still into you!"

They both were unaware of the three people coming in through the front door.

"I should be over all the butterflies!" After that line, Luke let Ritsu take over.

"But I'm into you! I'm into you! And baby even on our worst nights! I'm into you! I'm into you!"

The two relatives fell back on to their seats, laughing.

"Ah, that brings back memories." Luke sighed.

"Yeah. Its hard to believe that that song was published a year ago. Makes me remember when they published their debut album in 2005." Ritsu smiled.

"Ha, you were always into rock bands." Luke lightly laughed. "Remember that night when you got a bit too drunk and began to dance in front of our best friends?"

"Oh, gosh, don't remind me!" Ritsu covered his face in embarrassment.

Luke laughed, and three figures came up behind him.

* * *

_**-Crazy Character Time-**_

_**Me: Why don't you show us that dance, Rittie?**_

_**Takano: I'd love to see it.**_

_**Ritsu: *blushes* UH...n-no!**_

_**Takano: *puts hand down Ritsu's pants***_

_**Luke: OMG YAOI! *nosebleed***_

_**Me: ...fuck it. YAOI! *nosebleed***_

* * *

_**PAAARRRAAAMOOOOREEE! I LOOOVE them! Plus, I always thought that 'Still Into You' was a good song for Ritsu and Takano but I think 'Perfect Scene' is a bit better...I dunno.**_

_**Okay, had a bit of writer's block, and I was thinking of putting Rittie in a maid outfit but, meh, I'll be nice for a few more chapters. And, don't forget what LuLu said about Rittie's dance. **_

_**Okay, so, check out my Twitter and YouTube, links are in my profile. Want more homoness? Check out my WattPad, link is also in my profile!**_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


	5. You're Invited!

_**Chapter Five**_

_**You're Invited!**_

* * *

_**Note: This one was a bit...well, spur of the moment. I just HAD to imagine Rittie in a costume! SQUEEEEEEE!**_

_**P.s. To that guy/girl that said LuLu would try to make Rittie jealous? ...how did you know?!**_

* * *

Luke was a bit shocked when he noticed the three shadows roaming over him, but, when he turned around, he smiled sweetly.

"Oh, hey SuSu's boss!" he giggled. "And two other people who I have no idea who you are but I'm pretty sure you were in the office yesterday!"

"Oh, right, we never really introduced ourselves, I'm Kisa and this is Hatori." Kisa smirked, bowing slightly.

Luke looked over at the raven haired man.

"Masamune Takano, right?" he asked.

"I never told you my name, how did you find out?"

"Oh, well, I tend to know everything about my relative's friends." Luke smiled, looking over at Ritsu. "Especially when it's someone special."

Ritsu turned bright red, averting his eyes from Takano.

"Anyways! What brings you guys here?" Luke giggled.

"We actually called Ritsu at seven to see if he wanted to introduce us more with his cousin, but, he didn't answer." Hatori explained.

"Oh, sorry, my phone wasn't working." Ritsu looked at Luke in annoyance. "Because SOMEONE decided get it wet."

Luke smiled with an 'oops' expression.

"Sorry, didn't know you had it on you." he apologized.

"It nearly shocked me!" Ritsu hissed.

"Oh, let it go." Luke huffed. "You looked a lot more cuter when you wore that adorable kitty cat outfit for that costume party when you were young."

Ritsu turned bright red again and glared at his cousin.

"I thought we promised we'd never mention that again..." he hissed.

"Oh, right, teehee!" Luke stuck his tongue out teasingly.

"What kind of costume?" Kisa asked curiously.

"Oh, it was very-"

Ritsu slapped a hand over his cousin's mouth.

"One word." he whispered. "One. More. Word."

"What's wrong, Ritsu?" Takano smirked mockingly. "Embarrassed?"

Ritsu glared at his boss, gritting his teeth and blushing.

'I hate it when he does this to me...' he thought. 'He acts like we have never done anything together before...it drives me crazy...then again, he is pretty hot when he acts like that in be-'

Ritsu immediately turned even more red.

'What the HELL?!' he screamed at his mind. 'That's it, I've been hanging around Luke way too long, he's sticking his homoness to me!'

"Are you alright, Ricchan?" Kisa asked, feeling his forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Oooh, are you thinking about you-know-what?" Luke winked.

Ritsu turned even more red, turning away.

"Sh-shut up, Luke." he said under his breathe.

"And, hey, Kisa, you call SuSu by the same name that An-Chan calls him!" Luke smiled. "But, sometimes I wish that that bitch would just fucking leave SuSu alone!"

"...I'm guessing that this is why my mother made me stay away from Florida and North Carolina when I went to study abroad." Ritsu chuckled.

"Ritsu, honestly, man up to your mother. If you don't fucking want to marry that bitch, just say NO. I don't care if you can't inherit the company, I don't care if your mother takes you out of the family, if she does, I will walk to her house, and beat the shit out of her! That bitch ain't got nothing on me when it comes to fighting!"

Everyone stared at Luke. Hatori cleared his throat.

"Well, seems like someone has a very feisty cousin." he chuckled.

"Feisty?" Luke raised an eyebrow, folding his arms. "Honey, 'feisty' is when you pick a fight. I don't just pick a fight. I beat the shit out of the person, cut their stomach open, eat their heart, and leave their body to rot."

Everyone stared at Luke for a very long time. Ritsu had a worried expression. Luke sighed.

"Fine. I won't do that to your mom, but, you better be happy with just a few broken bones." Luke grinned evilly. "Think you know where you might be able to buy a scythe?"

Ritsu placed his face in the palm of his hand while everyone just stared at Luke.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Luke giggled. "We're throwing a party at Nakano Kaku! You're all invited if you want to come."

Ritsu went wide-eyed.

"Sure, got nothing else to do." Hatori answered. "Mind if I bring a friend?"

"No prob!" Luke smiled. "Kisa? Masamune?"

"Sure." Kisa smiled.

"Absolutely." Takano grinned.

"Great!" Luke smirked. "Well, we still have a lot to plan, the party's is next week on Sunday. Six PM. See ya' there!"

He grabbed his cousin and pulled him out of the cafe. Once they were out of earshot, Ritsu grabbed his hand back and looked as though he wanted to slap him.

"What. The. Hell." he hissed. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Beg pardon?"

"I said, what the HELL were you thinking?!" Ritsu hissed again. "Why would you invite HIM?!"

"He's your boss, why wouldn't I?" Luke shrugged.

"Luke."

Luke smirked evilly, trying to look innocent, but failed.

"Oh, alright." he chuckled. "It's just that, well, I just wanted to see your face when he said he would come."

"Wait...you knew he would accept?!" Ritsu hissed again.

"Of course I did!" Luke huffed. "I mean, they don't just teach you nothing at that host club!"

"Oh, right, I forgot...you were sent to Ouran Academy." Ritsu sighed.

**_(Note: OMG, I can hear you guys squealing from here!)_**

"Yeah, Tamaki was a bit of a pain in the ass, Hikaru and Kaoru were awesome twins and I was a bit disturbed when I found out that Haruhi was a girl...ahem, anyways. Hunni was so CUTE and his cousin Mori was cool! Now, Kyoya..."

He stayed silent for a while, blushing lightly.

"Um, let's get on with our planning!" he said, grabbing Ritsu's hand and running through the city.

'Wait...what's up with him?' Ritsu thought. 'And who the HELL is Kyoya?!'

* * *

_**-Crazy Character Time-**_

_**Me: OMG HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW WHO KYOYA IS!**_

_**Ritsu: ...I didn't even say anything, you wrote that.**_

_**Shy Luke: I-I sort of don't kn-know who Kyoya i-is...**_

_***Happy Luke and Me both look at Shy Luke, slowly pulling out torches and axes***_

* * *

_**...OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! Not a SUPER fan, but, love the show. Still...it was pretty disturbing when I found out Haruhi was a girl...ugh. WHY MUST YOU CROSS-DRESS?!**_

_**Okay, so, I'm not going to bring back the concept of Kyoya, seeing as that was a fanfiction a wrote for my BFF for her birthday and she told me not to tell anyone about it. So, sorry! All I can tell you is that Kyoya was Luke's boyfriend at Ouran Academy. Plus, another reason why this isn't going to be another side plot is because this is Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic, not a crossover. So, let's stick to the original plot line!**_

_**K, check out my Twitter and YouTube, links are in my profile. Need nore homoness? Go to my WattPad, link is also in my profile!**_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


	6. A Crazy Bitch Appeared!

**_Chapter Six_**

**_A Crazy Bitch Appeared!_**

* * *

**_Note: I hate An-chan, and I love strawberry ice cream. The only reason I made Ritsy love chocolate is because of the color._**

* * *

Ritsu was actually enjoying the time he was spending with his cousin. They had paused to get some ice cream seeing as they hadn't really ordered nothing but coffee back at the cafe.

"Strawberry is the best." Luke said through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Chocolate." Ritsu said. "Chocolate is the best."

"No, strawberry." Luke glared at him playfully.

"Chocolate." Ritsu glared playfully back.

"Strawberry."

"Chocolate."

"STRAWBERRY."

"CHOCOLATE."

"STRAWBERRY!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"But chocolate is so plain!" Luke hissed. "With strawberry you can make it into way more original things than chocolate!"

"Chocolate is better." Ritsu grumbled, taking a lick from his ice cream. "Plus, it's brown. Brown may be a plain color but it's very pretty when you put it together with something nice."

"Wait, isn't brown Masamune's eye color?" Luke teased.

Ritsu turned bright red, looking away.

"...I hate you." he mumbled.

Just as Luke chuckled, he heard an ear shattering shriek. It sounded like an animal dying, like something was getting killed. But, it was much, much worse.

"RICCHAAAAAAN!"

Ritsu was almost knocked over by a sudden blonde girl who grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Speak of a bitch." Luke grumbled. "An, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Lukiko." she mumbled, turning to Ritsu with a smile. "Oh, I just thought that I'd pay my fiancé a little visit! I saw you come out of that ice cream shop!"

She giggled hysterically, sounding like a donkey on helium.

"An-chan, I told you," Ritsu sighed. "I don't love you in that way, you're my best friend, not my lover, now...get the fuck off me.

He pushed her off, glaring at her.

"Ricchan, you are so funny!" she laughed. "Of course you love me! We were MEANT TO BE!"

Her left eye was twitching, and her fist were tightly closed at her side. This bitch looked like she had been locked up in an asylum.

"Bitch, let's get this clear." Luke grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to him. "This guy don't like you. He don't need you. And he don't want you. Leave him the fuck alone. Now, if you're smart enough, you'll walk away and act as though this never happened. Fuck off."

An-chan folded her arms.

"I don't need some slutty used-to-be stripper telling me what to do." she turned back to Ritsu.

'Oh shit.' Ritsu thought, stepping back. 'This just got real.'

Luke was usually a very nice guy, who liked to push some people over the edge. But, once you pushed HIM over the edge...run or accept death.

Luke twitched.

"S-stripper?" he clenched his fist. "STRIPPER?!"

Suddenly, if was like all hell had been released. Luke threw himself onto An-chan, pounding the living out of her. He pulled at her hair, yanking blobs of hair extensions from her head. Blood fell from her mouth and her eye was badly bruised, she held her hands up to her face to try to protect herself.

"S-stop!" she sobbed through broken teeth. "P-please!"

"BITCH, WHAT WAS THAT YOU CALLED ME?!" Luke grabbed her by the throat, cutting off her oxygen.

"I-I'm sorry!" she choked out.

Ritsu sat a few inches away, just eating his chocolate ice cream, perfectly calm.

'I wonder when that new movie is coming out...?' he thought to himself while he licked the sweet substance.

* * *

Luke eventually let go of An-chan, who he had left with bruised, cuts, and tears. Her left eye was most likely never going to work again, a big shame since that was the eye she does her bitchy twitch with.

"Now, you tell anyone that I did this and I will make sure you never see another sunrise!" he hissed in her face, making her tear up in fear. "TRY TO UNDERSTAND THAT THIS BOY DON'T WANT YOU! HE. DOES. NOT. WANT. YOU! LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE! GROW UP! YOU'RE NOT A PRINCESS AND HE AIN'T YOUR PRINCE CHARMING! FUCK. OFF!"

"Y-yes..." she sniffed.

"Good...GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE, BITCH!"

She ran crying back to wherever she came from, leaving Luke smiling smugly.

"Ahh, the smell of freshly beat bitch." he grinned, turning back to his cousin.

* * *

"She's eventually going to tell my mom." Ritsu said as they walked around the city some more.

"Yeah, and then she'll tell my mom, and my mom will tell my dad, and my dad will get all mad, and blah blah blah. Do you think I give an actual fuck?" Luke hissed.

"No." Ritsu sighed. "You never do."

* * *

_**-Crazy Character Time-**_

_**Me: WE HAVE A NEW TYPE OF LUKE! INTRODUCING-**_

_**Mad Luke: Sup Whores.**_

_**Me: ...really? You couldn't let me have my moment.**_

_**Mad Luke: Fuck you all.**_

_**Happy Luke: *grins* Don't worry, I'll rape him in his sleep.**_

_***everyone stares at Happy Luke and backs away***_

_**Happy Luke: *innocence* ...what?**_

* * *

_**Miiiiiiight have gone a bit over board on the whole fighting/Luke kicking a bitch's ass scene...SORRY! I just can't STAND An-chan or Ritsu's mother! THEY. ARE. BITCHES. FUCKING. BITCHES GETTING IN THE WAY OF THE BEST COUPLE EVER!**_

_**Don't worry, An-chan won't die...yet. **_

_**Check out my Twitter and YouTube! Links are in my profile! Need more homoness? Check out my WattPad, link is also in profile!**_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


	7. Dirty Dreams And I Break The Fourth Wall

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Dirty Dreams While I Break The Fourth Wall_**

* * *

**_Note: OMG, chapter seven already Damn, this shit is going quicker than expected! Also, When I said I wasn't going to bring the Kyoya concept back, I meant that I wasn't going to bring EVERYONE from Ouran High School Host Club into this story. Kyoya may talk to them over the phone, or might mention them, but, the only one from the show that will show up is Kyoya-san. Okay? Okay._**

**_Also, get ready for some JEALOUSY! Because that's all I'll be serving in the next few chapters! (Maybe some embarrassment, too!)_**

**_ON TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

The next day, Ritsu was hit with a mild fever. Nothing serious, he could still go to work, but, his cousin was a bit edgy.

"You are not going to work in this shitty condition!" he had hissed. "GET BACK IN FUCKING BED! I'll call and tell them you're sick."

"Ugh..." Ritsu groaned, turning over in bed. "Fucking...freezing...weather..."

He let out a large sneeze.

"GARLIC, ONION, AND LEMON!" his cousin yelled, coming in with a small teaspoon of a lumpy substance, and a bottle filled with it.

"What the fuck is that shit?" Ritsu coughed.

"It's garlic, onion, and lemon mixed together. With a bit of rum!" Luke explained. "My mother studied medicine in college, but didn't become a doctor. She always gave this to me when I went to school, it helped a lot. Never got sick."

Ritsu drank the substance. If left a sour and rather strange taste in his mouth.

"Taste gross!" Ritsu gagged.

Luke raised an eyebrow, drinking almost half of the bottle.

"I've drunk other things far worse than this." he licked his lips. "It's white, lumpy, sour when it goes bad but sweet. In fact, this kind of reminds me of-"

"LUKE!" Ritsu hissed, turning rather red. "Get your head out of the gutter!"

"What?" Luke asked innocently. "I was only going to say vanilla ice cream. SHEESH. And you say_ I_ have my head in the gutter."

Ritsu turned even more red, covering his face with his pillow.

* * *

"SuSu!" Luke called from the kitchen. "I'll be going out for a while! You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah!" Ritsu said in a hoarse voice. "I'll be fine!"

He heard some shuffling, and then the shut of a door. He sighed out in relief at the sense of finally being alone.

'Finally, alone with my thoughts...'

"..."

"..."

"..."

'Damn, I'm bored.'

* * *

For three hours straight, Ritsu watched time go by, the lights in his window change, and then watched as his shadow grew and shrunk. He hadn't really noticed before, but, he was actually very lonely. He was never really socializing, and never really around other people other than his family and work.

Sighing, he turned over in his bed.

"It's not that I don't like people..." he said to himself. "I just don't...feel comfortable."

He realized that he would never 'feel comfortable' because the way he was feeling right now was just the result of the author improvising over what he would be thinking in bed. He was actually quite lucky that he hadn't fallen asleep, seeing as only dirty dreams would come from his mind.

'Dirty dreams?' he thought. 'What the hell?'

Suddenly, the author has a wonderful idea. She had said in one of her earlier chapters that she would have put Ritsu in a maid outfit, but was trying to be nice and hadn't made him wear one. Now, her kindness had almost completely faded away, leaving a giant, dark, rather perverted, hole that needed to be filled. She was going to have to break her promise.

She immediately made Ritsu sleepy, making him roll over. She made him shut his eyes, and he proceeded into the perverted dream land...

* * *

_Ritsu was dead tired, he had worked all day and he felt like his master was going to give him nothing for his hard work. That wasn't the only bad thing, there was also this horrid maid outfit he had been forced to wear because they had 'run out' of the male servant kinds._

_'Oh, please.' he thought as he dusted off a vase. 'That pervert just wanted to see me in a dress..."_

_"Ritsu!"_

_Fixing his dress and brushing off any dust, Ritsu ran up the stairs to the second floor._

_"Yes, Master?" he answered, only peeking in slightly into his Master's room._

_The man's raven hair fell over his brown eyes, giving a mysterious look to them. And, even though he wore a white shirt that had the first two buttons open and a pair of pants, Ritsu felt dirty watching him smile smugly at him._

_"Come here." his master signaled for him to come over._

_Ritsu stepped into the room, walking over to his master._

_"I need your help with something." he smirked evilly. "I seemed to have dropped a big bag of something very important down that hole in the floor board, would you be ever so kind as to get it for me?"_

_Ritsu wanted to sigh in annoyance, but, if he did, he knew he would be punished._

_Masamune watched as Ritsu walked over to the floor, bending over and looking at it. He was unaware that this way his panties, that he had been forced to wear, were clearly visible, showing almost everything to him._

_Grinning evilly, the door key, and walked over to the door, locking it. He placed the key in a box and locked it with a combination._

_"Uh, Master, nothing is in here." Ritsu turns back to face his master, only to get pushed against the wall._

_Masamune looked him straight in the eye with lust as poor little Ritsu turned deep red._

_"M-master?" he gulped._

_"You know, Ritsu." Masamune whispered. "You've been doing pretty great with your job. You've actaully gotten three raises in the past four weeks. I'm impressed. But, not satisfied."_

_He leaned into his face even more._

_"I've watched you from far away." he whispered very seductively. "I've been very interested in what you try to keep from everyone. But, I think it's time I know. After all, it would make a wonderful treat for all the work you've done."_

_Ritsu was momentarily confused...until Masamune kissed him._

_It was deep, warm, and included tongue._

_"Nngh..." Ritsu moaned as he felt Masamune's hand trail down the front of his maid outfit, unbuttoning it._

_"You're actually really cute." Masamune whispered in his ear, nibbling it lightly._

_"M-master...w-we can't..." Ritsu gulped._

_"Who's the master here?" Masamune mused, pushing Ritsu softly onto his bed._

_He trailed down Ritsu's bare chest, licking his nipples. Biting the first one lightly, he played around with the other one._

_"Ah..." Ritsu moaned, grabbing onto the sheets slightly._

_As Masamune gave each one equal treatment, he began to get even lower, planting kisses around his belly button._

_He finally got to where he was looking for. Ritsu's erected member. Licking it teasingly, he watched Ritsu cringe in pleasure. He licked it again, getting the same reaction._

_Stroking it, Masamune looked up at Ritsu who was blushing embarrassingly._

_"I've barely touched you and you're already so hard." he sighed._

_"W-well, that's b-because..." Ritsu gulped, blushing even more._

_Masamune surprised him by sucking harshly on his erected member. Ritsu's back arched as he moaned his Master's name._

_Masamune flicked his tongue in a circle, making Ritsu moan even more loudly. Just at Ritsu's breaking point, Masamune bit his member very lightly, feeling the hot cum hit the top of his mouth. Ritsu cried out his Master's name._

_Ritsu closed his eyes, panting from his sudden release. He felt his hands suddenly chained to something. He opened his eyes and realized that Masamune had cuffed his hands to his bed. Blushing deeply, Ritsu saw his master smirk evilly._

_"Don't worry, this won't hurt much." he whispered._

_Ritsu was about to ask what he was talking about when he felt something push into him. He moaned loudly as he saw that it was Masamune's-_

* * *

"I'M HOME!"

Ritsu's eyes shot open, and he immediately hit himself on the head.

'What...the...fuck...' he thought. 'Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuuuuuuuuuuuck.'

It just had to be Takano, didn't it?! And, seriously, a maid outfit? Well, the author would have done something better, but, you don't get many ideas when you write chapters at almost one in the morning on a school night.

"SUSU! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Luke shrieked as he entered his cousin's room. "Oh, you are. Well, I'll save the grave for An-chan, so, anything strange happen?"

Ritsu shook his head, just knowing that he had an erection from that dream.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Far away, in a place we all call the 'Real World', a fangirl is just finishing up writing the seventh chapter of her fanfiction. It's almost one in the morning and she is dead tired, but, satisfied. She smiles sleepily, falling backwards onto the floor saying,

"Shit, I have school tomorrow."

* * *

**_-Crazy Character Time-_**

**_Takano: So, that's what you like to do in bed? *evil smirk*_**

**_Ritsu: *blush* I d-didn't say th-that!_**

**_Me: Awww! Ritsu would look so cute in a maid outfit! ^^_**

**_Happy Lukiko: Yeah, and Takano would look so hot in a BDSM outfit with a whip and Ritsu tied to a table while Takano pounded him restlessly-_**

**_Ritsu: SHUT UP! *blushes harder*_**

* * *

**_GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?! I got my laptop back! No, no, not the Mac that my mom and dad burned in a fire, it's my windows 8! So, now I won't have to worry about that many errors and I can post even MORE often! YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!_**

**_Oh, and, this chapter was written right after the last one so, it might not be so good. Plus, I suck at writing about Lemon, I mean, even my LIME is bad! I'm gonna stick to fluffy stuff and randomness for this story, if that's okay!_**

**_And, the medicine that Luke gave to Rittie is real, so, I suggest you look up how to make it if you ever get sick. It helps a lot!_**

**_And, it looks like it's almost one in the morning here! Ughhhhh...school tomorrow! WHY?! Okay, see ya next time!_**

**_ADIOS MY BANANAS!_**

**_YAOI SALUTE! ;)_**


	8. It's All About Luke

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_It's All About Luke_**

**_Warning: A little bit short! SORRY!_**

* * *

**_Note: IT'S ALL ABOUT THE MONEY, MONEY, MONEY! Er, awkward moment...okay, just read, don't have much to say today! ;P_**

**_I think breaking the fourth wall is becoming an excuse for me having writers block...meh._**

**_And, thanks for leaving reviews, it really fills my heart with joy when you do! :)_**

**_READ THOU STORY!_**

* * *

Ritsu woke up slowly as the light from his window filled up the room. He could smell his cousin cooking in the kitchen.

"Ritsu~ you whore~!" Luke sang from the kitchen. "Get the fuck over here~ or you'll get another bucket~!"

Getting up, Ritsu walked to the bathroom, hoping that a shower would help him wake up more.

He felt the warm water run down his back, and he began to think.

'That dream...' he thought. 'That dream was very...perverted. I still can't believe I dreamed about Takano-san.'

"RITSU!"

Rolling his eyes, Ritsu finished up in the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around him. As he got dressed in his room, he heard his cousin singing...

"BABY, BABY, BABY, OH OH OH, WHY THE FUCK~ AM I SINGING THIS SONG~!"

Chuckling to himself, Ritsu finished dressing and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Luke smirked as he saw his sleep cousin. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess who came over today!" Luke sang.

"Who?" Ritsu asked, sitting down.

"I'll give you a hint!" Luke giggled, clearing his throat.

Once he did, he said in a deep, seductive voice,

"What's wrong, Ritsu? Embarrassed?"

Almost choking on air, Ritsu gulped.

'Shit...I had entirely forgotten about him being my neighbor...' he thought.

"Soooo~!" Luke giggled, straightening the pink and white strawberry decorated apron he had on. "Do you need to warn me about how loud and rough you guys will be at night or are you the silent and slow kind of couple?"

"LUKE!" Ritsu blushed profusely. "What the hell?!"

"I'm just asking!" Luke smiled. "But, really, you have to hurry up and confess. Honestly, if you don't, someone is going to take him."

He smirked turned evil.

"Namely, me."

Ritsu almost growled, biting his tongue and blushing even more. He narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

"Fuck off..." he growled out.

Luke giggled more, pushing some of his black hair from his eyes.

"You know, you remind me a lot of all those OOC versions of you on the internet!" he laughed.

What Luke didn't know was that everything he said and thought was being recorded. Everything that had ever happened to him in his life was recorded, and, Ritsu was actually a bit OOC at the time.

The author was suddenly hit with an idea for the basic plot of this chapter, and decided to just make Luke ask a random question.

"So, when I went out yesterday, I came home and found out I had read all of my Junjou Romantica books! I need a new yaoi series, you know a good bookstore?" he asked.

"Well, there's one I go to sometimes." Ritsu shrugged.

Giving him the directions, he explained the days they were open.

"YAY, YAOI MANGA!" Luke cheered. "Oh, Pom would be so proud of me! Though, I don't know about Shibe...I hope he doesn't get together with Pom and break Hus's kokoro!"

Ritsu had no idea what he was talking about. And, I think that half of you don't either. Well, you have Google, look it up.

"Ritsu, I'm going to that bookstore." Luke took his apron off, revealing a white shirt with an image pink puppy sleeping on a rainbow and skinny jeans. "If you need anything, you have my cell, or,"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You could always call Mr. Hot Boss next door!"

He laughed as he walked to the door, amused by his cousin's embarrassment.

'Son of a bitch...' Ritsu drank some of his coffee. 'Wait a second...SHIT JUST INSULTED MY AUNT.'

* * *

Luke sighed as he looked around manga heaven. Yaoi books here, some action over there, and some horror in the middle!

Walking to the yaoi aisle, Luke ran his fingers across the names. They were all new, full of romance and smut. Oh, this was absolute heaven!

"So much yaoi..." he said to himself, looking for a yaoi book that might catch his attention.

Just as he got to the 'S' section, he heard someone giggling behind him. He curiously turned around, looking past a few bookshelves.

One person. The giggle had actually come from a little boy close by, but, Luke only noticed the tall guy.

He was looking at a selection of classical books, and seemed to be deep in thought. He turned around and Luke's heart stopped.

Black hair...brownish-grey eyes...glasses...

"Wait a damn second..." Luke gulped. "It can't be...I went away from that school ten years ago to get away from him and everything..."

His heart stopped and he turned away quickly from the person, blushing deeply.

"KYOYA?!"

* * *

**_Had a 'bit' of writer's block here, but, don't worry, it'll be gone in a while! I already have the party planned out and how the story will end is just so cute! So, no need to worry! (Sorry about it being a bit short!)_**

**_Well, I told you Kyoya would come eventually! Here he is! This was originally written with Hunni being the one who giggled and Kyoya and Haruhi talking as Luke came over. Well, actually, let me show you how it would have gone:_**

_Luke turned around curiously, and saw four figures._

_One feminine, all the others masculine. _

_The female one looked rather...familiar, and so did the male one she was talking to. Looking closer, Luke pretended to be reading a book and walked up behind a bookshelf._

_The male that the female had been talking to turned around and Luke got a glimpse of his face. Blushing profusely, he turned away and couldn't process what he had just seen._

_"Black hair...brownish-grey eyes...glasses..." his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. "It can't be...I left that school to get away from him and everyone...is that..."_

_He gritted his teeth and his eyes were wide with surprise._

_"KYOYA?!"_

**See? I actually didn't have a lot of time to use all the characters, and I can only handle Kyoya, so, that part was cut into only Kyoya.**

**Okay, that's all! Next chapter is going to be about both Luke and Ritsu, so, get ready! Lol, just noticed that both Ritsu and Luke have been away from their Senpai's sight for ten years! LOL!**

**And, IT SNOWED! SO I HAD NO SCHOOL! But, my parents didn't tell me, so, do you know what it's like to wake up at five in the morning when you stayed up 'till one in the morning for two people who say they love you to scream at you to go to sleep because "THERE IS NO FUCKING SCHOOL!" ?**

**ADIOS MY BANANAS!**

**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**


	9. Case Of Ichiro Lukiko And Onodera Ritsu

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The Case Of Ichiro Lukiko and Onodera Ritsu**_

* * *

_**Note: Okay, the party will be in the very next chapter! This is going to have to be a bit longer so I can fit all of this shit in, but, it's worth it! **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

Luke's heart completely stopped, and he took a shaky breathe in.

'Cool it.' his mind hissed. 'If you can't see him, he can't see you. Cover your face or something.'

He looked around, and the closest thing was a book on a top shelf, all the other shelves were empty.

'WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS PLOT?!' his mind shrieked, as he jumped up and down to reach the book. 'UGH! Curse my height!'

Then, he noticed what the book really was. It was the first volume of a series named 'Sekaiichii Hatsukoi' that the author for 'Junjou Romantica' had also written.

"Hold. The Fucking. Phone." he gasped. "Is that...he wrote...he..."

Covering his mouth to keep from squealing, Luke reached up even higher, just wishing he was a few feet taller.

"Come on...come on..." he growled. "Ugh, why did I have to come from a short family?"

He reached with all his might, almost falling. Balancing himself, he reached again.

But, this time, just as he got to his tippy-tippy toes, another hand came up and grabbed it for him, giving it to him.

Luke smiled.

"Hey, thanks! That was very nice of-"

He stopped when he saw who it was.

Black hair...brownish-grey eyes...glasses...

'Shit.' his mind hissed.

But, keeping his composure, he smiled and said through his teeth,

"Thanks."

Passing by him, he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"Lukiko?"

Freezing up, he coughed, turning around slowly.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

The guy went wide-eyed.

"Wait...Ichiro Lukiko?" his eyes narrowed. "The Ichiro Lukiko that used to go to Ouran Academy?"

"Uh...yes? H-how did you know?" Luke coughed.

At that moment, he remembered how Kyoya could make him forget every rule about lying, and that the rules of being cute turned into an embarrassing tale. Kyoya had been the one who always made him feel...shy.

Kyoya stared at him. Luke stared back.

"Nice to see you again."

Luke almost choked, clearing his throat.

"H-how did you know it was me?" he stammered.

"LuLu..." Kyoya chuckled, using the boy's unwanted nickname. "You're wearing the same shirt you wore on the last day you came to the Academy."

Luke looked down, remembering how he had snuck out of the school in the middle of the day wearing the same shirt.

"Still not a reason." he mumbled.

"Ichiro." Kyoya sighed. "Do you not think I would remember the guy who stole my wallet? And my heart?"

Luke blushed profusely, his heart thumping in his chest. Paying for the book, he felt Kyoya's eyes on him.

As he left the store, he felt Kyoya beside him.

"Why did you leave?"

Luke's heart just kept thumping. He remembered the reason why.

"I...I couldn't take it." he sighed. "I just couldn't. Everything was so mixed up. First off, my mother moved to Florida, and I couldn't go with her, plus, my sister died. And...I just couldn't handle all those girls, so...I left."

What he had purposely forgotten to mention was the fact that he had felt unwanted. Kyoya had been ignoring him all that week, and he felt like everyone hated him.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Kyoya said thoughtfully. "I didn't know..."

"It's alright." Luke smiled lightly.

"But...you could have at least said goodbye..."

Luke's heart wrenched in pain. Of course, he had never been one to hold many emotions in.

"I-I'm sorry..." he stammered. "I...I just...didn't have...time."

He was blushing deeply, remembering how he had been jealous that day of how many girls had been all over his boyfriend.

"Ichiro."

Luke was pulled into an alley, up against the hard wall. Kyoya held him against it by his wrists.

"Wha...?"

"I was desperate the day after you disappeared." Kyoya hissed. "Tamaki and I searched everywhere, and we even asked the principal. He said that even he didn't even know where you were. Nothing had made sense. You had me so worried, I almost called the police reporting a missing person if Haruhi hadn't stopped me."

Leaning in even closer to Luke's face, Kyoya narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know how much it hurt me that my love had just run away."

Luke blushed even harder, if possible. Averting his eyes, he looked down.

"I...I'm sorry." he sniffled. "i really am...I just...didn't have the courage to tell you I was...leaving."

"You couldn't even send me a letter, could you?" Kyoya huffed. "Ten years, Luke. Ten years. In that time, I've graduated and my friends have moved on...I haven't."

Grabbing the guy by his chin, Kyoya made him look at him.

"And I won't until you are completely mine."

He pressed his lips to Luke's catching him by surprise. He was boiling hot, and he wondered if steam was coming from him ears. The kiss was so...familiar. A bit more passionate than before, but, familiar. It was like a loving kiss but with with a tongue dancing around.

It took Luke a moment to realize that Kyoya was french kissing him. The term sounded weird in his mind, and he couldn't move. Everything was just so blurry and...hot.

Panting when Kyoya finally let go of his lips, he felt himself hold back a little moan when Kyoya bit his neck lightly.

"I'm not letting you go." he hissed. "Until you say you love me again."

Luke's eyes watered, and he couldn't believe he was going through this again.

'I said I'd never fall in love again.' he thought. 'I can't deny what I said before..but..he's holding me so gently...so kindly...I can't hold back much longer..'

"Kyoya..." he moaned, feeling the taller male suck on his collarbone.

* * *

Ritsu sat at his couch, drinking a cup of coffee. Work had seemed to be backed up today and he didn't need to be there for another two hours. Enough for him to wake up completely.

A knock on the door was heard.

'I thought Luke had a key...?' he thought, getting up to go open it. 'Well, knowing him, he probably lost it already.'

He opened the door expecting to be pushed aside as his cousin tried to fit a million 'shoujo manga' books into the room. But, instead, he was surprised to see his boss at the door.

"T-Takano-san?" he gulped. "What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to get to know your cousin a bit more before the party tomorrow." Takano smirked. "That is, if he's here."

"Uh, no, sorry. He left to buy some books." Ritsu gulped, trying to keep the blush that was creeping up to his face.

'Why does he want to know so much about my cousin?' he thought, angrilly. 'Does he...like him?'

"Oh, too bad. I had a ton of questions to ask him." Takano sighed. "Well, I guess next time."

Turning around to leave, he turned his head one last time to say,

"Tell him I said hi."

And he left back to his apartment.

Even though he had only said it one time, the five words echoed in his head.

_Tell him I said hi._

Anger rang through Ritsu's veins, and he felt ready to burst. Why was Takano so interested in his cousin all of a sudden? Was he better than Ritsu? Or...was it tha Takano-san...liked him?!

Full of jealousy, he almost slammed the door shut. Stomping over to his couch, he fell back into it and folded his arms.

"Damnit." he hissed. "Damnit, damnit, damnit..."

Suddenly, a dark blush rose to his cheeks.

"Wait..." he whispered to himself. "I'm jealous of my cousin...because Takano-san likes him?!"

He groaned, covering his head with a couch pillow.

"I've got it bad!" he grumbled into it, turning over and sobbing into the pillow.

* * *

_**-Crazy Character Time-**_

_**Me: I may have had a 'bit' of writer's block while writing this. But, guess what?! Seems as though Shy Luke finally had his part in this story! And Kyoya is now in this CCT section! SAY HI KY-SAN!**_

_**Kyoya: ...hello? *wondering who the hell we're all talking to***_

_**Happy Luke: *drools* Hot...**_

_**Kyoya: ...can I leave now? *uncomfortable***_

_**Shy Luke: I-I'm sorry, do y-you feel uncomfortable? *puppy eyes***_

_**Kyoya: Uh, no...I, well, I just... *gives up* Fine! I'll stay!**_

_**EVERYONE: YAAAAAAY! ^^**_

* * *

_**UUUUUUUGH! Okay, here's a chapter you dirty whores! AND RITSU IS JEALOUS OF LUKE! Awesome! Sorry about not making this chapter as funny as the other ones! TOO MUCH WRITER'S BLOCK!**_

_**And, SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**Takano is actually trying to make Ritsu jealous by doing that!**_

_**Okay, that's all!**_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


	10. Luke's Past

**_Chapter Ten_**  
**_-_**  
**_Luke's Past_**

* * *

**_Note: Okay, first off, I want you all to know that the reason I am writing a lot of Lukiko moments is because this story is A STORY! A fanfic! So, everyone who has ever written a fanfic has to know how it feels likes when you pair your OC with a charcter from another show/manga/anime/whateverbullshityouwatch._**

**_((And for some who read this note before it was updated, I cancelled the series. Didn't have time. Sorry! ;_;))_**

**_So, yeah. I like making my OCs the bitch of the story! ...oh, no, wait, the bitch here is An-chan...oopsie. ;)_**

**_OKAY LONGEST NOTE EVER! (And a short chapter...woopey.)_**

**_ON TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

Ritsu was woken up by a sudden slam of a door.

"R-Ritsu?!" a frantic voice called. "RITSU!"

Looking at his clock, Ritsu saw that it was almost two in the morning.

"Luke?!" he called. "What the hell?! Why are you here so late?!"

Luke entered his cousin's room, blushing and panting heavily. His clothes were all rugged, and he looked as though he had been rolling around in a bed.

"...I think I've messed up..." he gasped,

* * *

Ritsu stared at his cousin, processing what he had just explained.

"Wait a second..." he choked out. "So, you're telling me...that ten years ago...you...you went to a private school...and fell in love with a guy that worked at a host club...and then ran away?"

Luke nodded.

"And, you met him today again, after all those years?"

He nodded again.

"And he took you to his apartment...and did it with you?"

Luke blushed very deeply, nodding yet again.

Out of all the people Ritsu thought would do this, he never would have thought he'd see his cousin as one of them. But, he couldn't really scold him, seeing as he had done it himself...not completely the same way but, still.

"So...what happened?" he asked, curiously.

"Well...I woke up a little while after he did, and we...went at it again..." Luke gulped, still blushing. "I said I had to leave because my cousin would be suspicious...he kissed me and I left..."

Ritsu nodded, understanding what had happened.

"But...why did you leave? All those years ago?" he asked.

Luke gulped, choking on air.

"Well..." he began. "At first I was only going to run away because I had been losing it. My mother left me all alone in that dirty house because she couldn't take her 'bisexual son' with her. That's why I was adopted. Remember? When you were in high schoolthat your mother told you that you had a new cousin? Well, after that...my sister died. She had been talking to her boyfriend on the phone and stepped onto the street when the light turned red. Some idiot car didn't stop and took her with him...she had been the only one I had left...so...I guess I went crazy. Oh, and then there was that incident when I had graduated high school, and had to work for a strip club to pay off my college debts..."

Ritsu almost choked. How could someone like Luke be so happy and energetic when he had lost so much? Even his dignity?

Clearing his throat, Ritsu looked at Luke kindly.

"I can't believe you never told me this..." he said, shocked. "Luke...have you ever gone to anyone for help?"

"To who?" Luke sniffed, tears in his eyes. "I went to college on a scholarship, my debts were paid by stripper money! Who the hell would I have gone to help for?!"

Ritsu shut his mouth, and thought. He got an answer.

"You're boyfriend."

He got up and let Luke think by himself, he needed to do some thinking of his own.

* * *

Ritsu fell backwards onto the bed, groaning in frustration. He never thought he'd be thinking this, but...

He needed to confess to Takano.

He never thought he would be encouraged by his cousin's past to do this, but, here he was. Encouraged as hell.

Luke may have not confessed to his love yet, but, for Ritsu, it was the perfect time for him.

And just in time for the party.

* * *

Ritsu was surprised at how fast Luke had gone from being a big heap of sorrow to a bubbling energetic bunny from just hearing the word 'party'.

And, not only had Luke organized this party well, he had also made sure everything was in place the week before. Everything from drinks to decorations. Everything!

"Whoa, I never knew you were this serious about me falling in love!" Ritsu gasped.

"Well, I told you, when my adopted mother found out I was actually bisexual she threw a giant party to encourage me!" Luke giggled. "It had been great! Even though my father got drunk and started doing the funky chicken..."

Luke's eyes went wide, and he shivered at the memory.

"But, we're here to celebrate you!" he giggled, skipping into the restaurant, dragging Ritsu along.

Once they were inside, there were a bunch of people around all of them. Some were on the dance floor, others were drinking and laughing with friends, but, the only two that they recognized were-

"TAKANO-SAN?!"

"KYOYA?!"

* * *

**_-Crazy Character Time-_**

**_Takano: Wait a damn second. Didn't Ritsu know I was coming to the party?_**

**_Ritsu: ...I didn't really think you'd come._**

**_Happy Luke: Yeah, well, it's bad enough I'm your cousin in this girl's 'Sekaiichii' universe..._**

**_Shy Luke: N-not to be mean, but, I d-don't think you deserve s-someone as g-good as Ritsu... *gulp*_**

**_Happy Luke: *glares at Shy Luke* You do remember what happened last time when I took you to the bedroom, right?_**

**_*everyone stares in shock as Shy Luke blushes profusely and looks down*_**

* * *

**_Okay...GAH! SORRY THAT I GET WRITER'S BLOCK SO EASILY!_**

**_(P.s. I'll try to add more RitsuXTakano for you guys! Heck, I might even write a lemon...yeeeah, no.)_**

**_Okay! THANKS FOR READING! _**

**_Check out my YouTube and Twitter, links are in my profile! Need more homoness? Check out my WattPad, link is also in my profile!_**

**_See ya next time!_**

**_ADIOS MY BANANAS!_**

**_YAOI SALUTE! ;)_**


	11. Let The Festivities Begin! Or not

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_Let The Festivities Begin!_**

**_...Or not._**

* * *

**_Note: That chapter title...just...that chapter title. Wow...anime obsession...just...wow. Okay, so, SUP MY WHOR- Er, BANANAS?! Been a while since I last updated, I am very sorry. But, it is mostly my fault... _**

**_Happy Luke: Yeah, SOMEONE forgot to start on her SCIENCE project that is due in TWO WEEKS!_**

**_HEY! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO COME IN YET! SHEESH!_**

**_So, have a bit of an idea for this, and, I guess it'll go as I think. We're getting closer to the end guys! Wow, this went way faster than I expected! I can't believe I had almost made this a one-shot!_**

**_LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!_**

* * *

Ritsu stared at Takano, blushing profusely. He may have seen him at work, and may have...done things with him before, but, with his cousin here, he hadn't really paid attention to Takano very much.

"Oh, hey, Ritsu." he smiled. "Luke."

"Hey Taka-chan!" Luke giggled, blushing very lightly.

'Who is he calling Taka-chan?!' Ritsu's mind huffed.

He noticed the other guy that Luke had noticed as well. He was tall, just like Takano, and wore glasses. In fact, he looked very much like

Takano. Except their hairstyles and eye color.

Luke blushed even harder when he saw Kyoya.

"Hey Ootori." he mumbled.

"You know, you don't have to call me that." Kyoya grumbled. "Just call me what you used to."

Luke averted his eyes, turning even more red if possible.

"T-That nickname is o-off limits..." he gulped.

"Aw, so I can't call you Luki?" Kyoya smirked. "Or, even better,"

He had an evil look in his eyes.

"What about Kiki?"

Luke began to twitch, and gritted his teeth.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME ONLY!" he yelled, stomping away.

Kyoya smiled at Ritsu, walking after Luke.

Now, it was just Takano and Ritsu.

Together.

Alone.

No one else but them.

Just them.

Aloooone.

'WE GET IT!' Ritsu shrieked in his mind, causing to the author to fall off her chair.

"I was wearing headphones..." she groaned, soothing her head.

* * *

Awkwardness. Just. Plain. Fucking. Awkwardness.

Sure, this would have been the perfect make out scene with Takano making Ritsu scream his name and everything but, since they were at a party and all of their co-workers were surrounding them, they wouldn't be getting too far.

"...I like your cousin."

Ritsu looked up at Takano, blushing and shocked.

"He's really nice." he added. "Still don't know how he got you into that pink clothing...or how he managed to force you to have permanent highlights."

Ritsu brushed the hair out of his eyes, remembering that he still had those highlights.

"And to get you to act that way in the office." Takano chuckled. "Wow, he's a miracle worker."

Ritsu wanted to melt. He really did, Takano's voice was so smooth. The only thing he didn't like was what he was saying.

Ritsu really was jealous of his cousin. It looked like Luke had decided to go for Takano and leave Ritsu heartbroken...but, didn't Luke like

Kyoya?

'Ugh, so confusing...' he thought.

"And...you sing well..."

Ritsu's eyes widened. 'What did he just say?'

"That day, at the café..." Takano continued. "You and your cousin were singing. You sing really well."

Ritsu blushed profusely. he had butterflies in his stomach.

"I...th-thank you..." he gulped.

Takano smiled.

"Ritsu..." he began. "Can I ask you something?"

Ritsu couldn't say anything, so, he nodded.

"Do you love me?"

Everything shattered. It had finally all come down to one question. Takano's eyes expressed seriousness. Just because he had smiled a minute ago didn't mean he was joking around. Ritsu was deep red, he couldn't stand it any longer.

He opened his mouth and began to say,

"Takano-san, I lo-"

The music drowned his voice, and the words he had just said drifted away, along with his courage.

Takano just face-palmed, knowing that everything had gone wrong.

"Ritsu, I...I can't stand it..." he sighed.

"W-what do you mean?" Ritsu gulped.

"I...I'm saying I can't love someone who doesn't love me back..." Takano gulped. "Look, what I mean is..."

He gave Ritsu a brokenhearted look and said,

"I'm giving up on you."

* * *

**_-Crazy Character Time-_**

**_*silence*_**

**_Ritsu: ...he...gave up on me?_**

**_Takano: Uh, I'm sorry, I can't hear your story over the noise of HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM!_**

**_Me: Guys, it's a fanfic. Basically, in almost every fanfic you guys get together and-_**

**_Happy Luke: Have sexy time, get married, have more sexy time, use sexy new positions, maybe use the bdsm method, more sucking-_**

**_Kyoya: So...that's the way you like it?_**

**_Happy Luke: That's right, big guy. *wink*_**

**_Original Luke: HEY! Quit it out! I am NOT that perverted!_**

**_Me: Oh, right, I forgot you existed..._**

**_Original Luke: ...fuck you._**

* * *

**_OMG, OMG, OMG, CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAH! So, what's up? I LIKE PIE. AND BANANAS. BANANA PIE! Hey, ever wonder if there is a pick up line that goes "I put the STD in stud, all I need is u!" ? I would totally use it!_**

**_TEEEHEHEHE! SORRY! I had skittles! Taste the rainbow! LET'S ALL FEEL THE RAINBOW!_**

**_Okay, see ya next time!_**

**_ADIOS MY BANANAS!_**

**_YAOI SALUTE! ;)_**


	12. Ritsu's Heart

**_Chapter Twelve_**  
**_-_**  
**_Ritsu's Heart_**

* * *

**_Note: ...I swear...my emotions keep getting tied to what I'm writing, my heart was in pain as I wrote this..._**

**_Poor, poor little Ritsu...oh, wait, you guys haven't read it yet. _**

**_Well, for those who want to be reassured, let me tell you that, NO. I am not going to be a sick, rotten bitch (this time) and make them lose interest in each other. That's not how my style works._**

**_ON TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

Ritsu stared at Takano for a long time, trying to see in the taller man's eyes if he was tricking him. He saw nothing that said he was.

Takano was really giving up on him.

Ritsu's heart wrenched in pain, and he blinked away tears so Takano couldn't know he was crying. He had always thought this day would come, but, he never saw it actually happening. It was always just a thought to him, not a real possibility.

"...I'll just...leave you alone." Takano coughed, walking away from Ritsu.

Ritsu wanted to run after him, to say he loved him, to confess every emotion he had ever had for him...his legs wouldn't move, and his mouth wouldn't speak.

'Say something, asshole!' his mind yelled. 'What is wrong with you, you're gonna lose him forever!'

...he still couldn't move, he was still in shock.

* * *

Luke watched from afar as his cousin stared in shock as Takano walked away. He was curious as to why, but, kept his distance. Obviously this was between his cousin and Takano, he had nothing to do with it...in fact, he had his own problem to deal with.

"Luke, why won't you look at me?"

He blushed, putting his head on the wall in front of him.

"Luke...look at me..."

Even though this would make the perfect scene for a lemon chapter, let's focus more on Ritsu and Takano's problem, shall we? Don't worry, this will come back in an extra chapter where I write about Luke and Kyoya's 'love-making' experiences in this story.

* * *

Ritsu watched as his cousin walked over to him yet again after an hour. He was actually too depressed to notice that Luke's hair was messed up and his shirt was a bit ruffled...

"Hey, SuSu!" he giggled, smiling cheerfully. "Wazzup?"

"...I'm dead."

"Huh?" Luke looked confused, raising an eyebrow.

"...I'm just dead." Ritsu repeated. "I waited too long...Takano gave up on me...gosh, how could I have been so stupid, I should confessed a long time ago. I'm an idiot..."

Luke stared wide-eyed at his cousin, shocked as hell.

"...Ritsu...I'm sorry.." he muttered. "I...I really am..."

Ritsu shook his head.

"Don't be." he sighed. "I'm an idiot for not confessing, it's all my fault. You shouldn't be sorry..."

Ritsu's heart was breaking...in fact, it was already broken. He needed Takano to come back and hug him, kiss him like he always did, and tell him he loved him. He wanted that. He wanted the old Takano, the one that he always tried to push away.

It was too late now...he had waited too long.

"...I love him..." he sobbed quietly. "I love him. I love Takano."

Tears fell down his eyes and he grabbed his chest, trying to the stop the pain he felt.

"SuSu." a serious and calm voice said, making it hard to believe that this was Luke speaking. "I planned this party for your first love, and I'm not going to change the theme of this to first heartbreak. Get your ass up and let's go have a small chat with Masamune."

Ritsu shook his head frantically, his heart hurting even more at the mention of Takano's real name.

Luke sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, let _me_ go have a talk with him." he rolled his eyes.

He scanned the party and finally found the tall man. Nodding to himself, he walked towards him.

* * *

Takano may have been the one to say he was giving up, but, he was hurting way more badly than Ritsu.

He had searched for him for TEN YEARS. He couldn't believe it had all just come down to him giving up. And at a party for Pete's sake!

He saw Ritsu's cousin begin to walk up to him, a determined look in his eye.

"Masamune." he said cooly. "How dare you give up on my cousin. Is he not good enough?!"

"What?" Takano asked, surprised. "No, no. He's way more than good enough, in fact, I don't deserve him. I just decided it was time to give up, after all, he seemed to be getting annoyed by how persistent I was."

It took every ounce of resistence in Luke not to slap Takano across the face for not being such an idiot.

"You dumbass!" he hissed. "He's in love with you! Isn't it so obvious?! You could have at least just tricked him into thinking you were giving up and making him tell you how you really feel! I mean, it could have been like Kirepapa! Except the uke isn't older than the seme...but it would have worked!"

Even though Takano hadn't understood the last part of Luke's speech, he had understood the message he was trying to give.

However, he shook his head.

"If Ritsu really loves me, I'd like to hear him say it. Not just his relative." he answered.

Walking away, he left Luke to think up a plan.

"Oh, fuck..." he hissed under his breath. "Well, this calls for drastic measures..."

He looked in what seemed like an unknown direction...right at you. Yes, you, the person reading this story. Don't worry, we aren't going to break the fourth wall that much at this moment, just a bit.

"Okay, so," he begins to tell you. "Takano is giving up, Ritsu is broken hearted, and I can't seem to find Kyoya anywhere...I hope he doesn't pounce me...anyways, I really need help here. Can someone tell the author to WAKE UP and figure out what to write next?! Seriously, she's been lazy these last few days and doesn't seem to want to write. SOMEONE WAKE HER UP! Seriously, does she think I can handle all these problems myself?"

He suddenly looked back at all the other people in the party, acting as though he had talked to no one, and continued to worry about how he was going to help his cousin with his relationship problem.

* * *

We return to the place known as _Somewhere Over The Rain_- er, to_ Real Life_, the place we fangirls like to stay away from because it's basically where Ritsu could never get pregnant with Takano's babies...anyways, let us take a look at our author.

She's basically just reading a book...upside down...with her headphones on...fuck, this is boring. HEY AUTHOR! YO, BITCH! LISTEN TO ME!

...it seems as though the author had fallen off her couch...dropping a yaoi book.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH STORY!" she yells, getting up. "A GIRL CAN'T HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET?!"

No, not really, seeing as I'm pretty much your editor and must keep you on schedule with your fanfictions. Don't forget, you have another PewDieCry fanfic scheduled for one in the morning tomorrow on WattPad.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she huffed. "Don't rush me...I still have to write the CCT section for this chapter..."

And our author goes on to finish up this chapter...bitch.

* * *

**_-Crazy Character Time-_**

**_Me: Seeing as this mother fucker won't leave me alone, I have to add my so-called editor into this section. Say hello, Motherfucker._**

**_MF Editor: Hello, motherfuckers. :D_**

**_Mad Luke: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!_**

**_MF Editor: Oh, I'm sorry...I meant, DUMBASS motherfucker._**

**_Happy Luke: You mess with one Luke, you mess with all of us._**

**_*all the types of Luke, especially the original one, all have weapons such as axes and chainsaws, including pitchforks*_**

**_*after two hours of blood and gore*_**

**_MF Editor:*injured*...worth it._**

* * *

**_...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RITSU! WHY DIDN'T YOU CONFESS?!_**

**_...oh...wait...this is my story...I'm not a reviewer...oopsie._**

**_Kay, I got nothing to stay, seeing as this is just a story about how Ritsu's love life got flip-turned upside down, And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there, I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called-_**

**_..._**

**_*silence*_**

**_OKAY, THAT'S ALL!_**

**_ADIOS MY BANANAS!_**

**_YAOI SALUTE! ;)_**


	13. Say Something I'm Giving Up On You

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Say Something I'm Giving Up On You**_

* * *

_**Note: ...GAHHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Sorry for taking so long! DX**_

_**Just go ahead and read it! I feel ashamed for taking so long!**_

* * *

At the end of the party, Ritsu felt horrible. Everything inside him just wanted to come out.

'Why didn't you confess?!' his brain shrieked. 'After all this time, you end up not saying anything. Can you really just sit back and watch it all slip away from you?!'

"I'd listen to your mind if I were you."

Ritsu went wide-eyed, turning around to look at his cousin who was waving at the leaving guests.

"How did you...?"

"Look, I may not be blood related to you, but, I'm still your cousin." Luke looked at him. "Plus, after being part of a host club for half a school year you sort of get the hang of how to tell when someone is heartbroken. You've got it bad."

Ritsu sighed, glancing over at the raven-haired man who was talking to a guest as they both left.

"SuSu." Luke groaned. "I've had it. You're being stubborn. You're being childish and stubborn. And, coming from me, that's a big deal! Do you really think you could go to work everyday and see his face? Can't you see how much he loves you?!"

"Sh-shut up..."

"No, I won't, Onodera!"

Ritsu's eyes went wide. This was the first time Luke had ever used his real name, and, with that look on his face, it seemed it was because he was serious.

"Why don't you just shut up and confess, Onodera?!" Luke exclaimed. "He's right there. Just a few feet away. Now is the perfect chance. Just perfect, yet, you stand here looking like An-Bitch when I beat her up!"

"B-But-"

"No buts!" Luke shrieked. "You either walk over there and confess or I'm bringing him over here!"

"Lu-Lukiko?!"

"I'm serious!" Luke stomped his foot. "Get. Over. There. NOW."

He leaned in closely and whispered,

"Or the next time you guys see each other will be in hell."

Ritsu didn't even have time to be surprised by his cousin's suddenly creepy way, for he was pushed forward into a male's back.

"What the-"

The minute the male turned and looked at Ritsu, they both went wide-eyed. Ritsu turned very red.

"Are you alright?" Takano asked, acting like any normal concerned person.

"I...I..."

Ritsu turned to look at his cousin once more,

"Do. It." the usually hyperactive male mouthed.

Ritsu looked back into Takano's eyes, trying not to let his own emotions out too much.

Suddenly, a glimpse of something caught Ritsu's eyes. There was something being shown in Takano's eyes...Something unfamiliar that was never being shown before.

Sadness.

Ritsu wasn't the only one that had been affected by this. He wasn't the only one who was heartbroken. But, he was the one that could change how it ended with three simple words...

_Say something I'm giving up on you..._

'Three simple words, Ritsu...' he thought, trembling in nervousness. 'Three words...that's all...'

_I'll be the one if you want me to..._

'Say it...let it out...'

_Say Something..._

_I'm Giving Up_

_On_

_You..._

"Ritsu, are you alright?"

Suddenly, it was like all of Ritsu's emotions just couldn't be held back anymore. They all escaped from their cages and one very fierce one that had tried to escape ever since Ritsu had gotten reunited with Takano was finally free,

_Love._

He threw his arms around Takano's neck, crying into his shoulder, everything just couldn't be held back anymore.

"Ritsu...?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ritsu kept repeating, still crying into the taller male's shoulder. "I love you, Takano Masamune! I love you! I'm sorry, sorry...I-I l-love you..."

Takano was surprised by Ritsu's sudden outburst of emotions. Those three words he had wanted to hear for so long had finally been said, and...he was...happy.

"Ritsu, I..."

"Please don't give up on me, please!"

Takano hugged him back, holding him tightly.

"Idiot." he chuckled, kissing Ritsu lightly. "How could I ever give up on you?"

He wiped a tear from the shorter male's cheek, smiling as the male whimpered lightly.

"I love you, too, Onodera..."

* * *

Luke leaned against the wall behind him, watching in satisfaction as his cousin finally confessed to his love.

"Ahhh...well, I guess that host club wasn't so bad... I had to join because of a stolen wallet..." he chuckled, blushing when he remembered whose wallet it was. "Meh, I was a bit of a thief back then."

Sighing, he looked at his watch.

"This party lasted a long time..." he muttered. "It's almost one in the morning..."

Yawning, he stretched out. Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

"Well, that's strange." he thought. "Usually, the people who have my phone number don't call me nine P.M..."

Picking up, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Lukiko Ichiro?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"Yes, this is the manager of OC Publishing Company, you have a cousin named Onodera Ritsu, am I correct?"

"...yeah."

"Ah, then, I have news, you, my friend, are being split between two companies."

"...huh?"

"What I mean, is that you will be working for our company, but, you need to help the Sapphire department at Marukawa Publishing...you'll be working for us from there."

"...dude is that even legal?!"

"I don't know, ask your creator."

The other line immediately hung up, leaving Luke in pure shock.

"...so, I'm stuck with Marukawa?" he muttered. "...I'm not moving to Kyoto...?"

He facepalmed, sighing and looking back to his cousin.

"...well, at least SuSu got his love..."

He shook his head.

"...stubborn cousin of mine."

"Look who's talking."

Luke, surprised by the voice, turned around and blushed profusely.

"You're so cute when you blush." Kyoya chuckled, hugging him from behind.

* * *

As Takano and Ritsu hugged, Ritsu turned to look at his cousin, who was 'flirting' with Kyoya.

"Your cousin is probably to thank for this." Takano chuckled.

"I guess." Ritsu giggled. "Though, he's just a crazy cousin of mine."

_Cousin of mine..._

* * *

**_-Crazy Character Time-_**

**_Everyone, but Ritsu and Takano: FINALLY!_**

**_Ritsu: I-I can't believe you wrote this!_**

**_Me: teehee, and we still have the lemon part of this story! :D_**

**_Takano: I'll be enjoying that. *licks lips*_**

**_Ritsu: I will take no part in this! *atomic blush*_**

**_Me and Luke: yeah- you have no choice._**

**_Kyoya: and neither does Luke. *licks lips as well*_**

**_Luke: UGH! *atomic blush as well ((so uke!))*_**

* * *

_**Omg, omg, omg, finally! Okay, so, done with this! Sure, it's completed. But, we still have all those lemon moments to cover! Teehee!**_

_**Okay, so, sorry about taking so long! (Grounded from my laptop because I didn't turn in a math hw and now it's two months late!)**_

_**Ugh, so, all of this was on mobile.**_

_**Thanks for reading this! See ya in the yaoi lemon moments! (Rating may change...)**_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


End file.
